Lay Your Weapon Down
by MG12CSI16
Summary: Thoughts and feelings following the events of 'Twilight.'


I know this has probably been done hundreds of times but I couldn't help myself. I'm not a big fan of Kate but I couldn't help but cry when she died.

* * *

**Lay Your Weapon Down**

**Gibbs**

In and out. That's what he told himself as he struggled for breath. He could feel the blood on his face, the sticky warmth making his stomach churn.

He lowered his weapon, shaky hands returning it to it's holster. He turned around and felt his heart drop. Tony was kneeling over Kate, her body still as the blood pooled around her.

he walked a couple steps, feeling his knees start to buckle.

He lowered himself down beside Tony, softly putting a hand over her face and closing her eyes.

"Go check on McGee, I'm gonna go call Ducky." the voice sounded nothing like his. It was shaky. Weak. He staggered to his feet and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the number, the sound of the dial tone driving him crazy. Finally someone answered, but his mind couldn't form the words.

_"Jethro, is everything alright?"_ Everything was far from ok, he just lost a team member. One that would sacrifice her own life to save his. Eventually he found his voice, clearing his throat before he broke the news.

"Duck, Kates dead."

**Tony**

He wasn't even sure how he was walking. His brain was on overload right now, all his thoughts swirling together. He blindly made his way to the parking lot, his head hanging and his shoulders slumped.

She couldn't really be gone. He was just with her, watching her smile at his joke as he helped her up. But now she was up there, cold on the floor, eyes glazed over. And yes it was her blood splattered on his face, the smell making him sick.

McGees voice floated across the lot and jerked him back to reality. The younger agent seemed to be unharmed. A little shaken up but otherwise unharmed.

"Tony what happened? Who shot at us?" his voice was desperate, he obviously knew something bigger than even themselves had happened on that roof. The blood on Tonys face sent chills through him. But he was only met with silence, Tonys eyes glued to the ground below.

"_Tony_." he said, more forcefully this time. He seemed to have finally caught the senior agents attention, Tonys eyes looking up and boring into his own.

"She's gone Tim, Kates gone."

**McGee**

The ride back to NCIS was silent, no one having the energy to speak. He couldn't even remember his reaction to Tonys news.

He only remembered the tears pooling in his eyes, his head shaking in denial.

He had yelled at Tony, telling him that he had gone to far with his jokes. Only this time it wasn't a joke, Tonys eyes told him that.

He had never seen his team mate cry, and honestly it scared the hell out of him.

He remembered praying, something he hadn't done in long time. But all the prayers in the world couldn't undo what happened on that roof.

McGee leaned back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his face and closing his eyes. The car came to a halt, no one moved as they sat in the parking lot, bodies and minds exhausted and confused.

He made the first move, undoing his seatbelt and swinging the door open. He wanted to be the one to tell Abby. She needed to hear it from him. Taking a deep ragged breath he made his way down the stairs and into the lab.

**Abby**

Shock and grief hit her like train. Abby dropped to her knees, something that resembled a sob escaping her throat as she dropped her head into her hands.

"you're lying to me aren't you?" she asked McGee who was standing in front of her, lost for words.

"Why would I lie to you about this Abby?" the venom in his voice made her flinch and instantly he regretted it. He kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry Abbs. I really wish this was all a dream." his breath tickled her neck, the sensation sending chills down her spine.

Carefully he helped her to her feet and sat her in her chair. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and Lifted her face up so she was looking right into his eyes.

"We're gonna find him Abby, I promise." she pulled him into a hug, holding him close and promising herself she would never let him go.

**Ducky**

He couldn't believe he was doing this, autopsying a coworker. Normally he wouldn't, not because it was against protocol but because the idea of cutting into someone he loved and cared for chilled him to the bone.

Still only the best for Kate, she deserved at least that much. He began the grueling process, biting back tears and kindly but firmly rejecting help from Palmer. He needed to do this alone, allow himself to grieve in peace.

When he finally sowed her up he bowed his head and said a prayer. Gently he layed a hand on her head before he closed the door and sealed it shut.

* * *

Gibbs always hated funerals. They reminded him o Shannon and Kelly, there caskets being lowered into the ground while flowers piled on there tombstones.

He shuffled in behind Jenny, clutching the rose in his hand like it was a source of oxygen.

"You're late." she said. He smirked and watched as she layed the rose on the casket and walked away.

He inched closer and gently layed his rose down, hovering over the box one last time.

"I'm sorry Kate." the words lingered on his lips, tears fighting to escape. But he was strong, he didn't cry. Instead he walked away, arms wrapping protectively around Abby and Jenny, jazz music filling the air as he led his team home.


End file.
